


The first snowdrop|Первый подснежник

by Multijus



Series: Little stories of stray love|Маленькие истории бродячей любви [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kim Seungmin, Dancer Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Falling In Love, First Love, Flowers, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Kim Seungmin-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Slash, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Photographer Kim Seungmin, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, Students
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multijus/pseuds/Multijus
Summary: Название рода «подснежник» связано с ранним цветением растений — цветы появляются сразу из-под снега ранней весной и живут совсем недолго (не более месяца). Или же история о том, как Сынмин влюбленный в подснежники, влюбляется ещё и в парня с остановки
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Little stories of stray love|Маленькие истории бродячей любви [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831135





	The first snowdrop|Первый подснежник

Название рода «подснежник» связано с ранним цветением растений — цветы появляются сразу из-под снега ранней весной и живут совсем недолго (не более месяца).

Начало весны и соответственно учёбы в Корее . Школьники недовольной, но оживленной толпой идут к «любимой» школе, а студенты возвращаются в универы, по которым «соскучились неимоверно». Уже тепло и вокруг давно начали прорастать цветы. Подснежники в Корее можно было увидеть только в ботаническом саду и те уже отцвели совсем недавно. Сынмин обожал подснежники, поэтому часто ходил в ботанический сад, пока они цвели, и фотографировал с разных ракурсов. Парень старался запечатлеть на плёнке каждую деталь в цветах, поэтому мог просидеть там до самого закрытия сада. Слабый запах свежести от подснежников, как и их невинная красота гипнотизировали и пленили Сынмина сильнее любой сладости. Сладкое он, кстати говоря очень любил. А ещё ему нравился парень с остановки, на которую Сынмин приходил после ботанического сада. Наверное, это было ужасно глупо влюбиться с первого взгляда в высокого длинноногого брюнета в чёрном элегантном пальто, но Ким умудрился совершить эту глупость. 

Сынмин студент университета искусств на факультете фотографии и живописи. Выбор направления своей жизни он начал обдумывать ещё в средней школе. Пока все одноклассники думали слишком широко, выбирая лишь область, в которой они хотят работать и по сути жить, чтобы разбираться в ней, Сынмин уже подбирал издательство, с которым он мог сотрудничать первое время, чтобы набрать популярность. Потом в его планах был инстаграм, который также помог бы расширить его известность. И вот уже с достаточной аудиторией и со своей армией фанатов можно будет создать свои первую фото выставку. Сынмин даже её концепт продумал, хотя он появился совсем недавно. Месяц назад в голове Сынмина впервые зажглась огромная надпись с идеей для выставки – первая любовь. В тот вечер Ким впервые встретил того парня с автобусной остановки.

В тот день в начале февраля начали цвести подснежники в ботаническом саду. Сынмин провел там целый день не только фотографирую, но и делая зарисовки. Все таки факультет искусства и за два года его научили там рисовать на уровне «хорошо». Ким даже не заметил, как время перевалило за семь вечера и дендрарий уже закрывался. Парень собрал свои вещи и направился на остановку, поправив лямку рюкзака на плече. Мин вздохнул морозный воздух, улыбаясь и рассматривая фотографии из сада. Конечно там были не только подснежники, но и другие цветы, иногда люди.   
На остановке Сынмин увидел только одного человека, что заставило его немного занервничать. Обычно на этой остановке было много народу, а в этот раз только один парень. Незнакомца Сынмин никогда не видел в этой округе, хотя бывал здесь часто и многих успел запомнить. Только прекрасная внешность и нежный запах лаванды, исходящий от парня немного сняли нервозность Мина. «Плохие люди не пахнут лавандой» - в своей голове делает детский вывод Сынмин, подойдя к остановке.   
Ким стоял с самого края остановки, перекатываясь с пятки на носок в своих потрепанных кедах, и смотрел по сторонам, выискивая свой автобус. Он должен вот- вот подъехать, но в свете дорожных фонарей его не видно. Два парня стояли на остановке, совсем не зная друг друга, но неловкость ощущалась Сынмином слишком остро. Эта пропасть неловкости пожирала расстояние словно чёрная дыра и расширялась. Сынмин старался не смотреть на незнакомца, который стоял спокойно, почти не двигаясь. Только его моргание давало понять, что это живой человек. Смотреть на него Сынмин боялся, поэтому разглядывал мокрый асфальт под ногами так усердно, что пропустил свой автобус. Он понял это только, когда он уже отъехал.  
Ким поднял глаза, пытаясь разглядеть номер и недовольно вздохнул от собственной глупости. Он достал телефон, проверяя, когда прибудет следующий автобус. «Твою мать» - про себя выругался парень, убирая телефон в карман. Следующий автобус только через двадцать минут, поэтому придётся стоять с этим парнем на остановке. Лишь бы его автобус скорее приехал. Было ещё более неловко, ведь этот парень как-то странно усмехнулся, прыснув смешком в свой шарф. Сынмин отвернулся спиной к парню, смотря на тёмное синее небо позднего вечера. Ким достал фотоаппарат из чехла и сделал несколько снимков ночного неба. У парня хорошая техника, поэтому цвет передался хорошо, не превращая его в обычный чёрный. Глубокий тёмный цвет, который отдавал синевой появился в фотоаппарате Кима с одним щелчком. Сынмин разглядывал её недолго, пытаясь понять, что ему не нравится.   
Он отвлёкся от фотографии, когда его легонько похлопали по плечу. Мин вздрогнул и поднял голову на парня, который стоял рядом. Когда он успел подойти? Запах лаванды медленно окутал Мина в свои объятия, из которых парень не хотел выбираться.   
-Твой автобус, - высокий парень с мягким и бархатным голосом, от которого мурашки проникли под кожу, указал на автобус, который подъезжал. Время пролетело быстро.   
-С-спасибо, - Ким неловко поклонился и улыбнулся. Кажется, уголок губ незнакомца тоже дрогнул в подобие улыбки. Сынмина снова передернуло. Наверное замёрз…нет, уже влюбился в голос и ухмылку, в запах и единственное касание. Глупо. Очень глупо.   
Сынмин забежал в автобус и сел у окна, смотря на парня с остановки. Какой автобус он ждёт? Откуда он едет и куда? Ким непрерывно смотрел на него и даже не заметил, как их взгляды пересеклись. Сынмин почему-то улыбнулся ему и помахал рукой, чем видимо удивил парня на остановке. Он достал руку с длинными пальцами из кармана и попрощался с Мином.   
Весь вечер оставшийся Сынмин сидел у себя в комнате в общежитии и рисовал. Впервые с таким усердием он рисовал кого-то. Люди никогда не вдохновляли Кима, но похоже нашлось исключение. И как бы он был рад, если бы ещё не было двух «любимых» соседей в его комнате. Два совершенно неуправляемых парня, которые учились на разных факультетах с Сынмином, чему он безгранично был рад. Терпеть этих танцора и актёра было невыносимо иногда.   
-Сынмин~а, опять свои цветочки рисуешь? – хитро протянул Феликс, выгибаясь как кот, лёжа на верхней койке. Он все видел оттуда. Ли прекрасно видел, что сосед рисует далеко не цветы, а парня в шарфе на пол лица. Феликс кинул подушку в Джисона, который лежал на койке ниже, привлекая внимание к рисунку Мина. Хан сразу понял всё и поднялся с матраса, обнимая Кима сзади.   
-А что это у нас? Уже на цветочных мальчиков перешёл? – смеясь спросил Джисон, выхватывая бумагу, которую Сынмин пытался спрятать от чужих глаз. – Реально парень, - Джи замер, разглядывая рисунок.   
-Наш Минмин влюбился? – Феликс улыбнулся и свесил голову с койки. – Слишком кропотливо ты над ним работал и хмурился , будто вспоминал.   
Сынмин сидел весь красный от стыда. Он не смотрел на парней, а упёрся взглядом в стол. Не хотелось, чтобы эти двое издевались над чувствами, которые впервые зародились. Угораздило же словить первую влюблённость в парня незнакомого. Совсем не похоже на него. Джисон заметил первым, что Сынмину не комфортно от такого внимания к его работе. Он положил лист на место и лёг на койку обратно.   
-Рассказывай про него, - Феликс спустился с кровати и подошёл к Мину – Выглядит симпатичным, но вкус у тебя всегда и во всем хороший, - Ликс оценил парня по рисунку, зная, что Сынмин в этом хорош вполне. – Имя, возраст, где учится или работает. Всё давай выкладывай.   
-Нуу… - Сынмин замялся, а парни с двойным интересом начали смотреть на него. – Я его сегодня только встретил, на остановке… даже имени не знаю, - оба друга замерли и удивлённо посмотрели друг на друга. Им не послышалось это? Сынмин, у которого вся жизнь расписана чуть ли не до самой смерти, не знает, как зовут парня, который ему все эти планы может поломать?   
-Это как, это так? – спросил Джи первым разрушил тишину, которая неловко повисла в комнате. Все понимали насколько Мину не свойственно вот так просто поддаваться чувствам. Он отверг даже девушку, которая всегда проявляла ему знаки внимания… может, конечно, потому что она девушка. Хотя Сынмин никогда не мог сказать, кто нравится ему больше парни или девушки. Раньше никто не привлекал, за что его начали называть аромантиком и асексуалом в одном флаконе.   
-Я думаешь знаю? Он просто красивый, высокий, глаза темнее ночного неба и голос, от которого мурашки, - Мин залился пунцовым цветом, словно у него жуткая аллергия. – Он меня на автобус посадил. От него лавандой пахло, прямо как дома у меня… черт, я не должен был влюбляться! – Сынмин зарылся руками в волосы, оттягивая их до слабой боли.   
-Расслабься, может это временная влюблённость. Вы вряд ли ещё пересечётесь , так что забудь и уже иди спать, - Ликс мягко похлопал друга по плечу, выключая свет настольной лампы. – Утро вечера мудренее, как говорится.   
Сынмин устало улыбнулся и потёр глаза, кивая другу. Ликс прав, пора спать и забыть о том парне. Все засыпают довольно быстро и также скоро просыпаются из-за будильника Сынмина. Джисон спит крепко, а вот Феликс ворчит и материт Кима, который в каникулы ставит будильник. Просто ему нельзя проспать открытие дендрария. Сегодня там ещё какое-то мероприятие будет, так что попытается он сфотографировать людей для своей курсовой заодно.   
Сынмин бежит на автобус и скорее едет в свое любимое место. В ботаническом саду ещё только сотрудники и сам Мин. Он уходит в дальнюю часть и сел среди цветов, настраивал объектив на растениях. К полудню людей стало очень много, прямо толпа. Сынмин сделал пару пробных снимков, а после начал работать. И все же люди его не вдохновляют. Обычные, серые, тусклые. Никакой яркости и жизни, а вот в цветах! Удивительно, что люди кажутся менее живыми, чем цветы, которые вокруг.   
Сынмин почему-то зациклился на этой мысли, поэтому дернулся, когда в объективе своей камеры заметил знакомый шарф. Это точно тот парень! Ким настроил объектив и фокус на нем, делая несколько снимков. Это случилось само по себе. Сынмин бы продолжал его фотографировать, если бы парень не взглянул на Мина, прямо в самую душу объектив камеры. Сынмин резко развернулся, делая вид, что совсем не парня этого снимал.   
Запах лаванды стал ближе и чувствовался чётче. Тело Кима покрылось мурашками непонятно отчего. О нет, понятно почему! Потому что этот парень сейчас рядом, черт возьми, краш Сынмина сейчас позади стоит.   
-Мальчик с остановки? – тихий хриплый голос, залился в уши Кима словно горячий воск, обжигая до боли. – Делать снимки без согласия людей незаконно.   
\- Мне для курсовой, - тут же ответил Мин, ещё рассматривая фотографии. – Не нравится больше не буду тебя фотографировать. Цветы тогда буду,-он навёл камеру к растениям. Парень старался не выдать себя, несмотря на один промах. Один раз не соколиный глаз, как сказал бы Джисон. – И я не мальчик. Вряд ли ты настолько старше меня, - фыркнул Сынмин, стараясь не обращать внимания на парня.   
-Но ты кажешься школьником ещё, - удивлённо произнёс парень, раскрывая шире глаза от шока. Он правда искренне думал, что Ким младше. – На каком ты курсе по счету? – парень видимо понял это по фразе «это для курсовой».   
-Первый курс, мне 18 лет, если ты это хотел уточнить. Паспорт показать? – спросил Мин, изгибая бровь. Он правда готов показать паспорт этому парню и даже отдать навсегда. Дурацкая влюблённость не даёт мозгу думать. Какая же бесящая вещь.   
-Нет, я верю тебе. Кстати, Хван Хенджин…, 18 лет, - зачем-то также добавил брюнет, протягивая руку Сынмину в знак знакомства. Ким посмотрел на ладонь, протянутую ему, но так и не пожал, оставляя неловко висеть в воздухе. Если он прикоснется к этой широкой ладони, все станет слишком очевидным тогда. Нельзя же этого допустить. – Так… как тебя зовут? – спросил Хенджин, поправляя ладонью шарф.   
\- Ким… а имя пусть останется загадкой, - парень снова утыкается в экран фотоаппарата, рассматривая фотографии и удаляя ненужные или те, что не получились. Память все же нужно чистить, чтобы не захламлять её всякой ерундой и смазанными фото. Вот бы так можно сделать не только с фотиком.   
Оставшееся время Сынмин ещё ходит и изучает людей вокруг, делая снимки толпы, иногда просит их попозировать. Парень то и дело меняет объектив для чёткости кадров, погружаясь с головой. Хенджин куда-то исчез, хотя сначала ходил где-то поблизости от Мина. К двум часам дня Сынмину уже нечего делать в саду, поэтому он собирает вещи и уходит. Людей стало слишком много и все они толпились, загораживая Обзор и красивые кадры. Мин направляется к остановке, и его автобус проезжает прямо перед ним, но это не страшно. Сегодня парень не торопится никуда, потому что надо сделать ещё пару снимков с остановки, чтобы было больше разнообразия.   
Сынмин подошёл к остановке и там снова стоял Хенджин. Все также прекрасно, что хочется сделать снимок. Хотя бы ещё один, чтобы потом распечатать и спрятать под подушку.  
-«Это будет странно. Я же не сталкер!» - Ким потряс головой, прогоняя эти мысли и делая снимки города и других прохожих. Парень прошёл ещё пару метров, смотря в объектив камеры, как его резко схватили за лоб широкой ладонью с длинными пальцами и остановили. Сынмин оторвался от фотоаппарата и увидел в паре сантиметров от своего носа конструкцию остановки, в которую он чуть не врезался. Спустя пару секунд он убрал руку со своего лба и развернулся к его спасителю. Это был Хван (кто бы сомневался), укутанный в свой шарф опять так, что не видно чуть пухлых и наверняка мягких губ. Сынмин успел их заметить в ботаническом саду и, будем честны, он хотел их коснуться. Нет, нет, нет, это дурацкие мысли, нельзя так открыто хотеть касаться незнакомцев. Это странно и грязно!   
-Спасибо, - кивнул Мин, делая шаг в сторону, чтобы не врезаться ни в остановку, ни в Хенджина. Хван следил за ним, чуть прищуренным взглядом, потому что под шарфом скрывается улыбка довольная. – Что?   
\- Ничего, ничего. Будь внимательнее, - сказал парень, проходя к скамейке на остановке и сел, ожидая свой автобус. Он достал телефон и уткнулся в него.   
Сынмин немного постоял в стороне, а после все же подошёл чуть в сторону Джина. Он сел рядом, дергая ногами, потому что нервничал. Автобус должен был скоро подъехать, но его не было видно ещё. Ещё Сынмин слегка замёрз, потому что забыл перчатки и шапку. Ну капюшон легко спас голову от ветра, а вот пальцы окоченели. Мин пытался согреть свои руки, но безуспешно. Он спрятал руки в карманы, когда на колени ему упала пара перчаток. Ким посмотрел на Хенджина, с чьей стороны и упали вещи.   
-Ты замёрз, так что надень, - произнёс слегка равнодушно, не отрываясь от телефона. – Потом вернёшь.   
-Когда? Мы же можем больше не увидеться, - Сынмин все же надел перчатки, которые были ему слегка велики. У Хенджина пальцы длиннее. – То, что мы два раза пересеклись – просто совпадение!   
\- Ты здесь появляешься каждый день, я уже спрашивал у работников сада. Ты приходишь и уходишь в разное время, но в обед ты всегда здесь. Думаю, пересечемся, - Хенджин убрал телефон в карман и пошёл к краю остановки, потому что там как раз подъезжал его автобус. Сынмин просто следил за ним, как Хван садиться внутрь, у окна ближе к остановке. Ким снова машет ему машинально, а Хван ответил. Сынмин должен встретить его ещё раз и это не обсуждается… нужно же перчатки потом вернуть… да! Именно так, перчатки! Сынмин садится в свой автобус именно с этой мыслью.   
На следующий день Сынмин не пошёл в сад. Он сидел на остановке и ждал Хенджина. Мин видел и запечатлел уже все экспонаты в ботаническом саду, особенно много было подснежников. Нужно что-то новое, что-то свежее. Поэтому Ким решил дождаться Хвана, вернуть ему перчатки и пойти на поиски вдохновения.   
Хенджин приехал ровно в полдень и, только выйдя из автобуса, встретил Сынмина, который подскочил со скамейки и подбежал к Джину. Парень держал крепко перчатки и протянул их Хенджину. Мягкие из замши темно-коричневого цвета, которая могла быть цвета глаз Хенджина, но у него они темнее. Сынмин готов раствориться в этом взгляде, но боится, поэтому резко отводит взгляд вниз.   
-Вот, возвращаю, - парень вручил вещь Джину и собирался уйти, не дождаясь ответа.   
-Ты сегодня не в сад? – озадаченно спросил Хван, когда Ким пошёл в совершенно другом направлении.   
-Да, пойду искать новое вдохновение. Цветы уже наскучили, - А он уже нашёл его в лице Хенджина, которое никогда не надоест.   
-Может я смогу тебе помочь? Я знаю много интересных мест в округе, - сказал Хван, проявляя энтузиазм по поводу помощи Мину. Зачем? – Мне просто заняться нечем, а раз уж приехал, то хоть помогу тебе и составлю компанию.   
-Лучше бы домой ехал, чего со мной таскаться по морозу? – спросил Сынмин, перетаптываясь на месте. Несмотря на то, что Хван был тепло одет в пальто, укутанный в шарф, а ещё берет чёрного цвета.   
-Я ехал сюда полчаса не для того, чтобы сразу поехать обратно, - Хёнджин надел перчатки и улыбнулся Киму той самой улыбкой, от которой у второго чуть сердце не выскочило. Нельзя так улыбаться, это незаконно.   
Сынмин ничего не ответил, только как-то тяжко вздохнул и пошёл искать что-нибудь интересное, поправив свою куртку светло-голубого цвета, которая сочеталась с кроссовками того же цвета. Эта куртка была похожа на детскую, из-за чего он наверное казался ещё младше Хвана. Сынмину сейчас совсем не до этого, он ищет, что можно запечатлеть, но ничего не находит.   
Хенджин просто молча идёт рядом, рассматривая окрестности. Он редко бывал в этом районе дальше нескольких мест, куда приезжал по делам. В остальном это совсем неизвестное ему место. Парень разглядывал все и указывал Мину иногда, но тот лишь отмахивался, говоря, что его не впечатляет. Хван пытался помочь, поэтому после долгих раздумий, схватил камеру и навёл ее на себя. Ким испугался, схватившись за технику мёртвой хваткой. Он смотрел в объектив и видел довольное лицо Хенджина, который смотрел дальше объектива, в глаза Мина.   
-Что… что ты делаешь? – голос Мина дрожал непонятно от чего. Джин всего лишь смотрел, пусть его тёмные глаза видели Сынмина казалось бы насквозь, это всего лишь Хван, которого не нужно бояться. Сынмин сделать несколько кадров с такого ракурса.   
-Ты тогда фотографировал меня вчера, может и в этот раз сделаешь пару моих снимков? – предложил Хенджин, смотря с улыбкой, которая очень шла его пухлым губам. Щелк. Новый кадр, который Мин потом будет хранить до конца жизни.   
-Хорошо, только не позируй, мне нужны естественные снимки, - попросил Ким, убирая камеру от лица. – Когда надо будет, я попрошу тебя замереть. Не удивляйся и ничего в себе не меняй, просто замри на пару секунд и продолжай.   
-Хорошо, понял, Ким, - Хенджин все ещё не знал имени этого замечательного парня, но готов был идти с ним куда угодно. Странно, что они оба чувствовали, что нельзя допустить большего между ними. Делать шаги навстречу пустоте не хотел никто из них, учитывая, что это случайное знакомство. Они думали, что ничего и не выйдет.   
Сынмин шёл за Хваном, который показывал красоты этого района, как будто он живёт здесь. Джин рассказывал про парк, показывал разные маленькие уютные закоулки, сводил в кафе, где подавали милые тортики в виде котиков. Сынмин почти ничего не запомнил из этой прогулки, потому что только и делал, что успевал фотографировать своего спутника(жаль не по жизни). Пару раз Мин чуть не врезался в людей или столбы, поэтому Хван взял его за руку. «Просто, чтобы ты не поранился» - в купе с обворожительной улыбкой это полностью уничтожило сердце Кима, что он невольно сжал руку Хвана сильнее.   
Оба не заметили, как время уже перевалило за полночь, а они ещё гуляли. Хенджин уже немного замёрз, поэтому съежился и спрятал нос в свой любимый клетчатый шарф. Ким шёл чуть позади, но все равно заметил, что парень мёрзнет.   
-Слушай, Хенджин, уже поздно, где здесь ближайшая остановка? Меня друзья уже потеряли, - Мин соврал, ведь сегодня Ликс и Джи ушли к своему ещё одному другу задроту – Минхо. Точнее Феликс к другу, а вот Хан к своему крашу, но это уже другая история.   
-Конечно, твой автобус ходит тут недалеко, - Хенджин пошёл в сторону остановки, а Сынмин взял его за руку, смотря в камеру, делая вид, что фотографирует ночной город. Ему просто хочется держать эту руку чуть дольше, чем другие, возможно, всегда.   
Остановка и правда оказалась недалеко и как раз, когда парни подходили, подъехал автобус Сынмина. Парень хотел уже побеждать на автобус, но перед этим неловко обнял Хенджина. Он ещё помахал рукой Хвану из автобуса. Старший не мог это проигнорировать и помахал в ответ, улыбаясь той самой улыбкой, которая может размолоть сердце в пыль. «Прекрасно и одновременно ужасно» - проносится в головах обоих.   
Следующие две недели все проходит также: они встречаются на остановке у сада, а дальше идут, куда глаза глядят. Сынмин уже на третий день перестал носить с собой камеру, потому что пересмотр фотографий не приносит того же чувства, что в жизни. Их прогулки похожи на свидания, по крайней мере так говорят Джисон и Феликс. Сынмин же не знает, что между ними, ведь он до сих пор не сказал своего имени Хенджину, а старший с каждым днем все больше интересуется. Наверное, он гуляет с Сынмином, чтобы узнать его имя, а потом оставит. А что если ему надоест скоро это? Голова взрывалась от вопросов, а до конца каникул один день. Ким решил, что пора. Он готовился и долго подбирал одежду.   
-Принцесса, давай быстрее, у тебя автобус через 15 минут, а ты ещё возишься, - Джисон не открывается от очередного аниме, которое он давно ждал. – Твой принц вряд ли ещё полчаса потом ждать будет.   
-Цыц, он же должен выглядеть идеально сегодня, чтобы его принц не смог отпустить такую красотку, - сказал Феликс, поправляя пушистый свитер на друге. – Идеально. Теперь точно никогда он не бросит тебя,- Ли отряхнул ладони и гордо улыбнулся, довольствуясь проделанной работой.   
-Вообще-то, я…   
-Автобус! – недовольно напоминает Хан, указывая на дверь. Тонкий намёк, что Сынмину уже пора на свое недосвидание.   
Кима выталкивают за пределы комнаты, чтобы он точно не опоздал. Соседи ещё в окно смотрят и следят, чтобы их малыш хорошо добрался до остановки, которая через дорогу.   
Последняя такая прогулка… Сынмину даже верить в это не хочется. Он бы отмотал эти полмесяца назад, в начало цветения подснежников, когда они встретились на этой остановке поздним вечером.   
Сынмин приехал на остановку, как обычно, и его уже ждал Хенджин. Ким помахал ему рукой и подошёл немного поникший. Просто нервничал сильно. Так сильно, что лёгкие сдавило, а дышать стало труднее. Парень убрал руки в карманы своей куртки и сжал небольшой конверт. Мин не мог сегодня гулять с Хенджином так же долго, как обычно, потому что пора готовиться к учёбе. Вообще, он планировал начать готовиться ещё неделю назад, но Хенджин разрушил все планы одним лишь своим появлением в жизни Мина.   
-Привет, Ким, - улыбнулся Хван. – Чего лицо такое серьёзное?   
-А? Лицо? Нет, ничего. Просто учёба завтра начинается.   
-Да, по этому поводу… мне надо будет сходить в универ, чтобы подать документы. Хочу перевестись, - Джин убрал руки за спину и качнулся с пятки на носок, наклоняясь к Мину. – Ты же не против, что мы меньше погуляем?   
-Нет, совсем не против. У меня у самого дела есть, так что. Если честно, я сегодня хотел лишь передать тебе кое-что и уехать, - Мин почувствовал, что дышать уже нечем. Лицо Хенджина так близко, что лишь подайся вперёд и губы соприкоснутся. Сынмин достал чуть помятый по краям конверт и протянул Хвану. – Пока не открывай, только когда я уйду, - попросил парень, отходя назад, чтобы не потерять сознание.   
-Не волнуйся, так и сделаю, - пообещал Хван, беря в руки конверт. Какое-то странное чувство в груди появилось у Хенджина, когда плотная шершавая бумага оказалась в его руках.   
Они провели сегодня не так много времени и разошлись уже спустя час. Сынмин спешил в общежитие, а Хенджин направился в университет. Перед этим Хван открыл конверт, где было запечатано письмо. У Кима аккуратный красивый почерк, видно, что каждую буковку выводил, пока писал это. От бумаги пахло подснежниками и один из цветов, как раз лежал в конверте, ещё свежий. Джин сразу улыбается коротко на эту деталь и начинает читать сам текст. 

«Хенджин, за это время мы достаточно сблизились, да? Думаю, даже очень. Однако ты так и не знаешь моего имени или как со мной связаться… Моё имя Сынмин, я учусь в Сеульском университете. Если захочешь можешь написать мне в какао токе или просто по номеру ××××. Я бы мог сказать это лично, но есть ещё кое что, о чем сказать в глаза я бы никогда не смог… всю свою жизнь я уже давно выстроил и влюбиться я должен был намного позже, но тут появился ты. Весь такой красивый и невероятный, что сердце в кашу превращается. Сначала мне просто понравилась твоя внешность, потом голос, касания, лёгкий запах лаванды. Я совсем забыл про цветы, которые изначально фотографировал. Я влюбился все же раньше и в тебя. Я не прошу принять мои чувства, просто высказался тебе»

Хенджин убрал письмо в карман и пошёл в университет. На его лице не было лишних эмоций, он лишь сильнее натянул шарф на лицо до самого носа, скрывая губы. 

На следующий день начался учебный процесс вновь. Ким сидел на скучной паре и смотрел в окно. За окном весеннее солнце ласкает нежные лепестки сакуры, а ветер подгонял размазанные по небу облака, раскачивая заодно и ветви деревьев. На улице достаточно людей, но не во дворе университета, поэтому никто не портил картину, даже самолёт, за которым осталась толстая белая полоса посреди неба. Вид чудесный, его бы сфотографировать, пока солнечные лучи падают под таким углом. Все равно делать нечего, учитель ещё не пришёл. Ким достал фотоаппарат из своего портфеля с кучей значков и сделал несколько снимков этого вида. Он даже не заметил, как рядом подсел один из опоздавших студентов.  
-Привет, Ким…Сынмин, - прямо на ухо произносит бархатный голос, который заставляет сердце обрасти цветами. Голос, который пахнет ночным городом и первыми подснежниками. – Не успел я тебе в какао токе написать.   
Сынмин развернулся к Хенджину, удивлённо разглядывая его. Фотоаппарат выпал из рук Кима, но благодаря ремешку на шее не разбился о пол. Хван усмехнулся, дернув плечами.   
-Хенджин? – не веря спросил Сынмин и отшатнулся немного. Это похоже на сон какой-то точно. – Ты переводился в новый универ…   
-Собственной персоной, - кивнул парень, разглядывая такое смешное и растерянное лицо Сынмина. – Сюда и перевелся. Что-то не так? – Хенджин наклонил голову на бок, смотря на собеседника. Хван достал из кармана пиджака белоснежный подснежник, который немного подсох. – Ты оставил его в своём письме, не думал, что подснежники могут быть такими красивыми.  
\- Красивые, но цветут мало. Это был первый из тех, что расцвел в этом году, - сказал Мин шёпотом, перебирая ремешок своего фотоаппарата. – Я оставил его тебе, потому что ты тоже первый…  
-Так я твоя первая влюблённость? Здорово! – Хенджин положил цветок обратно и чмокнул в щёку Кима, вызывая у того гей-панику откровенную и красные щёки на лице. – Ты мне тоже нравишься, Сынмин. Теперь ты мой парень, отказы не принимаются.   
\- Я бы и не отказался от такого никогда, - улыбнулся Мин и сделал снимок самого счастливого парня напротив себя. 

Любовь не подснежник, она не цветёт всего месяц, она цветёт и расцветает всю жизнь, благоухая с каждым днем все больше.


End file.
